


Pintura íntima

by Wolfsban



Category: Choque de Cultura
Genre: CDC, Choque de Cultura - Freeform, Fotografía, M/M, Maiores nomes do Transporte Alternativo, Presente pra minha gêmea que eu amo, Sexo, Slash, UberKombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsban/pseuds/Wolfsban
Summary: A luz que entrava pelas cortinas bege do quarto de Reinaldo, naquele fim de tarde, em seu apartamento na Tijuca, proporcionava a iluminação e ambientação perfeitas para que nem fosse necessário o uso do flash. Maurílio levantou a câmera à altura de seus olhos, observando pela tela o rosto do namorado“Deixa eu tirar umas fotos suas.”[UberKombi] [+18]





	Pintura íntima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/gifts).



> Primeiro, aquele lembrete de sempre: estamos brincando com os personagens aqui, nada a ver com os atores. 
> 
> Segundo, essa fic é de presentinho para uma pessoa maravilhosa. Mari, PoetaDeTanga, AvoidingTime, minha gêmea, minha amiga! Eu sou muito grata por ter te conhecido, você é uma das melhores coisas que esse fandom poderia ter me dado. Te agradeço demais pela sua amizade, e espero mantê-la por muito tempo. Amocê demais!! 
> 
> Terceiro, queria agradecer à cantora que apareceu na fic “Ainda Bem” não só por ter betado, mas por ter capotado minhas inseguranças e ainda me ajudado com o desenrolar da história. 
> 
> Sem mais delongas, vamos à fic. 
> 
> [Sopinhas de Abóbora LTDA]

A câmera parecia bem conservada.

Maurílio não entendia muito de câmeras assim. Apesar de saber muito bem apreciar uma bela fotografia, seu conhecimento sobre câmeras e lentes era muito mais restrito à um ambiente com mais rolagens e takes em movimento, e compreendia muito melhor todo o mecanismo de uma produção cinematográfica do que uma engrenagem mais simples como era aquela câmera.

Independente de seu limitado domínio sobre o assunto, ele era capaz de afirmar muitas coisas: a câmera estava em bom estado, sem arranhões ou marcas maiores, por exemplo. Era uma câmera grande - deveria ter um bom maquinário - e o pequeno encaixe que permitia os flashes era posicionado de modo a deixar claro a qualidade da edição de luz que aquela máquina fotográfica poderia proporcionar. ‘Polaroid Sun 600’ diziam as pequenas letras na abertura por baixo, a que permitia fotos instantâneas, algo particularmente cativante para um bom amante de uma cultura retrô - e com o design old fashioned, era um ícone verdadeiramente impressionante para qualquer apaixonado por aquela arte.

“É uma Polaroid” veio a declaração de seu namorado. Reinaldo estava sentado na cama de casal, observando com carinho enquanto Maurílio olhava a câmera por todos os lados, girando pra cima, baixo, apreciando o aparato em suas mãos.

Maurílio assentiu, sorrindo, sabia bem o quão preciosa era aquela câmera. “É muito bonita.”

Um comentário tão simples assim sempre fazia Reinaldo sorrir, como se Maurílio estivesse elogiando o próprio gosto do namorado. Reinaldo comentou brevemente que estava juntando dinheiro já há algum tempo para adquirir aquele específico modelo de 1981, pois gostava exatamente da possibilidade de fotos instantâneas. Maurílio adorava como, mesmo com alguns poucos meses de namoro, ele continuava a encontrar semelhanças entre eles dois.

A luz que entrava pelas cortinas bege do quarto de Reinaldo, naquele fim de tarde, em seu apartamento na Tijuca, proporcionava a iluminação e ambientação perfeitas para que nem fosse necessário o uso do flash. Maurílio levantou a câmera à altura de seus olhos, observando pela tela o rosto do namorado

“Deixa eu tirar umas fotos suas.” o pedido veio sem pensar duas vezes. Maurílio acreditava ter um bom olho para essas coisas - para as artes, em geral. E apesar de ser um amante declarado da sétima, talvez a oitava também pudesse ser uma a ser ponderada.

Maurílio observou através da máquina o corpo de Reinaldo tensionar momentaneamente, deixando transparecer mais uma ligeira insegurança do que um pequeno desconforto. O piloto da kombi já sabia o que iria sair dos lábios dele - “não precisa” ou “deixa que eu faço isso pra você” - porque além da gentileza inerte àquela câmera fotográfica, Reinaldo também tinha uma necessidade congênita de agradar, e principalmente de colocar todos acima dele. Inclusive Maurílio.

Fez-se um silêncio leve, como era de se esperar daquele book fotográfico que era o relacionamento dos dois, e Reinaldo surpreendeu seu namorado ao apenas assentir, sem comentar ou refutar o pedido, sem devolver a pergunta pra ele.

E foi com um sorriso mais brilhante que qualquer flash que Maurílio se aproximou, se levantando da poltrona de couro escuro. Demorou um bom tempo para que o piloto conseguisse finalmente fazer Reinaldo entrar no foco daquela câmera - mais do que literalmente. Reinaldo era um namorado maravilhoso, e fora uma excelente companhia para os rolos de câmera anteriores ao seu atual, exatamente por querer colocar a necessidade dos seus antigos amores antes das dele. Mas Maurílio não queria que os dois fossem mais um caso assim, e sentiu uma felicidade única ao perceber que seu namorado estava finalmente aceitando que alguém pudesse também fazer um retrato seu.

A primeira foto foi um teste para ambos: para Maurílio seria para enquadrar perfeitamente seu namorado, de forma que ele conseguisse capturar tudo que tanto gostava ali; para Reinaldo seria como começar a se ver por outras lentes, e encontrar em si mesmo uma pessoa que ele também quisesse agradar. E tinha mais que apenas aquelas imagens se sobrepondo ali, todo o jogo de luz, toda a ambientação, a pose do modelo deveriam ser consideradas também.

A foto saiu, instantânea, e esperaram ansiosos para observar todos os aspectos enquanto o enevoar da imagem se dissipava. Era uma bela imagem, eles concordaram, mas como dois bons amantes das artes, percebiam coisas que poderiam mudar.

“Eu vou fechar a cortina” Reinaldo comentou, enquanto Maurílio declarava “Deixa eu trocar esses travesseiros de lugar”. Eles não precisavam se comunicar porque se entendiam muito bem, mas às vezes as palavras saíam apenas pelo costume. Assim, ajeitaram a cena perfeita, comunicando um ao outro - “e esse travesseiro vermelho, deixo aqui?” e “o que acha de eu colocar outro filtro?”.

“Pronto?” Maurílio perguntou, enquanto se posicionava na frente de Reinaldo, que murmurou um ‘pronto’ antes dele clicar.

A segunda foto saiu perfeita.

“Solta o cabelo” o piloto comentou, desnecessário, pois Reinaldo já estava puxando o elástico e deixando os cabelos soltos no momento que viu o segundo retrato.

Mais um clique. E mais um. Maurílio tentava tirar fotos de diferentes ângulos e maneiras - algumas que focassem no rosto de Reinaldo, no sorriso, e outras que seriam mais amplas, ao capturar o ambiente e apenas uma parte do corpo de Reinaldo, em filtro preto e branco.

Em um certo momento Reinaldo se levantou, com o sorriso que parecia agora uma fotografia de tão fixado que estava em seu rosto, comentando sobre outras roupas, outros figurinos. Aos olhos de um fotógrafo amador, aqueles dois poderiam parecer duas crianças se divertindo com um novo brinquedo; mas um profissional saberia encontrar todas as nuances dos olhares e toques que definiria aquele rolo de câmera como um perfeito book de casal: Eram apenas dois amantes aproveitando o melhor de uma tarde, curtindo a arte em sua forma mais natural.

Reinaldo fotografou ainda com peças diferentes de roupas, e foi quando tirava sua blusa vermelha, que tinha um tom particularmente cativante, de costas, que saiu mais um clique da câmera.

O retrato fez o piloto da kombi suspirar profundamente.

Vermelho vivo, as costas desnudas, o cabelo solto. Isso era arte, e fez Maurílio perceber que existia uma forma mais natural ainda de aproveitar aquela pintura íntima.

Reinaldo se aproximou, abotoando a próxima camisa, olhando a foto de cabeça pra baixo. “Ficou boa.” ele murmurou, e Maurílio apenas assentiu, olhando para ele com carinho, mas com algo à mais nas escuras lentes de suas pupilas. Ele guardou a foto em cima de sua mochila - queria ficar com ela.

Reinaldo terminava de abotoar a blusa quando Maurílio puxou sua mão “Deixe alguns botões abertos.” Ele pediu, e Reinaldo não pareceu entender exatamente qual era a intenção ali.

Maurílio bateu mais uma foto, torta, em preto e branco, apenas do torso aberto e de parte do queixo e da barba do motorista de Uber. Achou encantador como o rosto de Reinaldo ruborizou levemente ao olhar a reprodução imóvel, parecendo entender que tipo de álbum aquele seria.

Ele se aproximou naturalmente de Maurílio, que aceitou o carinho do toque de seus narizes, em um beijo de esquimó. E foi o piloto da Kombi que eliminou a distância entre os lábios, num beijo curto e tenro, digno de uma moldura perfeita para aquele retrato.

“Posso tirar mais uma?” suas bocas ainda tão próximas que a frase percorreu os lábios de Reinaldo, que, embora ainda sem graça, disse que sim.

Eles se afastaram e Reinaldo abriu mais a camisa, já sabendo exatamente o que Maurílio queria, como um modelo compreende bem seu fotógrafo.

A câmera fez seu clique pela última vez, pelo menos por aquela noite. Maurílio observava a imagem com orgulho.

Reinaldo se aproximou para tentar ver, mas Maurílio tomou sua boca novamente, num beijo mais quente. Quando seu beijo terminou com lábios mais vermelhos e com um tom mais cálido naquele pôr do sol, ele se afastou com cuidado, depositando a câmera na poltrona, e deixando a foto em cima de sua mochila, junto da outra, seu particular álbum de recordações.

Reinaldo estava sentado na cama, exatamente como estivera antes de seu momento artístico, com a exceção de que agora sua camisa estava aberta. Maurílio se sentou ao seu lado, um sorriso esperançoso e um olhar que deixava claro o que queria ali.

Foi Reinaldo que o beijou dessa vez. Finalmente, porque Maurílio queria mesmo revelar algumas fotos num quarto escuro.

Os beijos eram coordenados, lentos, explorando com cuidado as bocas um do outro, deixando as línguas se encontrarem em um desenrolar cauteloso de um rolo pronto para revelação. Reinaldo tocava seu rosto, sua barba, se movendo até se agarrar nos cabelos encaracolados, aproximando ainda mais o rosto do piloto do seu; Maurílio espelhou os movimentos, também deixando as mãos nos cabelos rebeldes, a única parte de Reinaldo que não parecia perfeitamente alinhada. Conforme o calor subia no pequeno quarto do apartamento da Tijuca, as mãos de Maurílio desciam pelo torso exposto, em toques quentes na pele, até finalmente puxarem a camisa para que ela caísse dos ombros de seu namorado, em nenhum momento interrompendo os beijos.

Reinaldo também resolveu adicionar movimento àquela imagem, descendo suas mãos para desabotoar a camisa de Maurílio, se afastando dos lábios de mel momentaneamente apenas para perguntar “Posso?” num sussurro tão íntimo.

“Sim” Maurílio não só respondeu como também ajudou o namorado a abrir sua camisa, finalmente retirando e a deixando jogada sobre o chão do quarto. Eles se entreolharam por um momento, comunicando tantas coisas apenas com as lentes de seus olhos, e Maurílio se ajeitou no colchão, deitando sobre os travesseiros, olhando para o uber como um modelo aguarda a confirmação de seu fotógrafo - está bom assim? Nessa pose?

Amassos quentes assim não eram cliques inéditos no portfólio deles dois, mas o filtro sépia daquela tarde deixava o clima perfeito para um ensaio bem mais sensual, e os dois sabiam disso. Reinaldo pareceu nervoso, mas se moveu, posicionando-se sobre o corpo de Maurílio e passando os dedos pela barba, com uma reverência que teria deixado o piloto da kombi desconfortável, se não o fizesse sentir tão amado.

“Se você não quiser…” Maurílio murmurou, com medo de quebrar aquele clima tão particular

“Eu quero” Reinaldo respondeu no mesmo tom de voz “se você quiser.”

Maurílio sorriu como resposta. Eram assim, se entendiam muito bem, e sempre continuavam a encontrar semelhanças um no outro. E Reinaldo tomou seus lábios novamente.

Conforme os namorados continuavam com sua lenta fotografia em beijos e carícias, seus figurinos pareciam cada vez mais incômodos. Não demorou para que o cinto de sua calça fosse aberto, e seus jeans e boxers também encontrassem um espaço no chão do apartamento. As roupas de Reinaldo também rapidamente saíram de cena, e apesar dos corpos desnudos em fotografias nudes, o calor da sala só fazia aumentar com cada beijo mais profundo. Logo Maurílio sentia a respiração acelerada, o corpo com uma fina camada de suor e sentindo sua ereção pesar contra sua virilha.

Abriu um pouco mais as pernas e Reinaldo se ajeitou entre elas, roçando suas ereções juntas, arrancando sons dos lábios dos dois amantes daquela tarde. Os lábios do motorista de Uber encontraram a mandíbula do namorado, que virou seu rosto para o lado, dando mais acesso ao seu pescoço, que não tardou a ser beijado também. Maurílio gemia baixo, deixando suas mãos passearem pelo corpo nu acima do seu, carícias e toques e apertos por toda a pele macia, até chegar nos quadris de Reinaldo, puxando-o inconscientemente para mais perto, sentindo o peso do corpo sobre o seu.

O movimento fez Reinaldo oscilar seu corpo, fazendo com que suas ereções se tocassem novamente, e mais um gemido escapou dos lábios de Maurílio. Reinaldo tensionou sobre si, procurando em seus olhos qualquer indício de desconforto com o rumo que aquelas fotos estavam tomando, e pareceu se sentir mais confiante quando viu apenas aquelas lentes com pupilas dilatadas. Maurílio teria sorrido se seus lábios não estivessem repartidos, deixando seus suspiros preencherem o ambiente quando Reinaldo repetiu o ato, de novo e de novo, em um retrato dos movimentos que poderia estar fazendo dentro do corpo do piloto.

Eles voltaram a se beijar enquanto os corpos continuavam se movendo, apenas um pouco da lubrificação natural que escorria do membro de Maurílio facilitando os movimentos, e o piloto da kombi sentia o prazer pintando seu corpo como as cores preenchiam uma fotografia instantânea. Embora a primeira vez dos dois juntos não tivesse sido tão romântica quanto os dois sonharam um dia, eles aceitavam a naturalidade com que se revelavam aquelas fotos, e aquele fim de tarde era mais um desses momentos.

“Rê” gemeu, deixando a mão sobre o quadril do namorado, interrompendo por um momento os cliques contínuos. “Você tem…?”

Ele viu Reinaldo engolindo em seco “Claro, tenho, eu - tenho” ele se afastou, parecendo nervoso com a proposta de uma nova pose para aquela foto. Maurílio sentiu frio quando Reinaldo se levantou e foi até o armário para pegar a camisinha e o lubrificante, mas se contentou em fotografar com seus olhos a imagem bela que era o nude de seu namorado.

O calor retornou junto do corpo de Reinaldo, que permaneceu estático por um segundo. Maurílio sorriu quando seu namorado percorreu seu corpo com seus olhos e suas mãos, subindo por suas coxas, virilha, abdômen, até seu peito, como dando zoom em cada espaço que a pele alva cobria. Reinaldo pareceu sair de um estranho transe quando a tela da câmera encontrou os olhos de Maurílio, e sorriu, ligeiramente sem graça.

Ele deixou o lubrificante e a camisinha na cama ao lado do piloto da kombi. “Você quer que eu- ? Ou prefere…?”

“Vai lá” Maurílio entregou o lubrificante na mão dele, oferecendo um sorriso. O motorista de uber respirou fundo e espalhou o líquido pelos dedos, muito mais do que o necessário por conta de seu nervosismo, mas Maurílio não se importava, e expôs mais seu corpo para que Reinaldo conseguisse descer sua mão para sua entrada.

O primeiro dedo mal encontrou resistência, e Maurílio apenas deixou um suspiro passar pelos lábios, sentindo os movimentos tão íntimos e lentos. Um segundo dedo se uniu ao primeiro depois de um tempo, e os gestos continuavam devagar, se certificando de que não iria machucar. Maurílio suspirou mais uma vez quando finalmente Reinaldo usava seus três dedos, e, embora ele soubesse que o uber se movia com tanto cuidado porque não queria machucar o namorado, ainda assim...

“Rê, eu não vou quebrar” ele murmurou, querendo reafirmá-lo que aquela câmera fotográfica não era tão frágil assim. “Pode ir.”

“Ah, sim.” Reinaldo assentiu, respirando fundo, e finalmente retirou seus dedos, colocando a camisinha. “Se eu te machucar-”

“- eu te falo” Maurílio terminou, se ajeitando para ficar o mais confortável possível, enquanto Reinaldo se posicionava, observando seu rosto quando finalmente o penetrou.

O cinéfilo deixou a cabeça cair pra trás, lábios partidos em um som mudo, numa fotografia linda, enquanto sentia cada centímetro entrar em seu corpo. Não era sua primeira vez testando aqueles encaixes da câmera, mas sempre sentia tão bom quanto, com a textura, grossura e calor. Reinaldo permaneceu como uma reprodução imóvel assim que entrou por completo, segurando os quadris de Maurílio, esperando algum indício de seu modelo para continuar a retratar aquela foto.

O piloto respirou fundo, se ajeitando mais uma vez, mas não sentia dor. Reinaldo estava certo em ir devagar assim. Eles se olharam e Maurílio finalmente assentiu.

Reinaldo se moveu pra trás, saindo do corpo do cinéfilo, e entrou novamente, lentamente. A ação fez o prazer percorrer seu corpo numa lenta revelação de uma imagem, e Maurílio mordeu os lábios, tentando suprimir seu gemido.

“Se não estiver confortável a gente pode parar!” seu namorado, porém, pareceu interpretar o gesto como um de nervoso, e ele teria sorrido com a preocupação em outro momento.

“Reinaldo” ele murmurou, fechando os olhos por um segundo. “Anda logo.”

Maurílio abriu os olhos para ver o motorista assentindo, e finalmente, ele começou a se mover - uma vez, duas vezes, tão devagar que Maurílio conseguia sentir perfeitamente todos os pontos em que seus corpos se encontravam, todos os cliques da câmera fotográfica. Reinaldo voltou a beijar sua boca, e Maurílio passeava com as mãos pelo corpo do namorado, querendo pintar a pele com seus dedos.

Os movimentos lentos e o calor do quarto transformavam aquela na cena perfeita para ser enquadrada, e não tardou para que Maurílio envolvesse os quadris de Reinaldo com suas pernas, trazendo-o para mais perto, o ângulo daquela fotografia agora muito mais prazeroso para os dois. O cinéfilo arfava, Reinaldo também tentava controlar sua respiração enquanto se movia cada vez mais rápido.

Foi num clique certeiro que Maurílio fincou as unhas nas costas de Reinaldo, completamente tomado pelo prazer, sem se importar mais em tentar abafar qualquer som, deixando seus gemidos ecoarem pelo quarto escuro. Maurílio sabia que Reinaldo tinha percebido bem qual era o melhor ângulo para bater aquelas fotos, e continuou a se mover, sempre atingindo o mesmo ponto dentro do corpo do moreno, gemendo no ouvido de Maurílio a cada som que ele fazia, como se lhe causar tanto prazer assim o desse igual ou maior prazer.

Maurílio deixou as unhas arranharem as costas do Uber, gemendo mais uma vez, sentindo o calor subir por sua virilha e por seu corpo. “Rê” ele gemia “Reinaldo, eu vou…”

Seu membro pulsava, quente entre seu corpo e o de seu namorado, ainda escorrendo com seu líquido a cada movimento. Reinaldo se apoiou em um só braço, descendo sua mão por entre os dois retratos que era eles dois, encontrando o membro de Maurílio. O piloto da Kombi arqueou as costas, e gemeu, sentindo a tensão subir o corpo enquanto Reinaldo movia sua mão sobre seu pênis.

Seu orgasmo o atingiu como um flash de uma câmera, repentino e forte. Sentiu o gozo pintar seu estômago, enquanto ondas de prazer ainda faziam seu corpo estremecer, apertando ainda mais as pernas ao redor do namorado e o próprio corpo ao redor do membro dele, enquanto mais um gemido alto escapava de seus lábios. Tinha muito, muito tempo que não experimentava um orgasmo tão forte e tão satisfatório assim. Reinaldo se moveu mais uma vez antes de suspirar contra seu ouvido, e Maurílio sentiu apenas o pulsar do membro do namorado, ainda dentro de si, fazendo com que mais um tremor percorresse o corpo.

Sentiu Reinaldo oscilar, e sabia que ele estava se esforçando para não deixar seu peso cair sobre o namorado. E Maurílio apenas o puxou para mais perto, deixando ele deitar sobre si, passando as mãos pelas costas enquanto tentava recuperar a respiração.

Reinaldo ficou imóvel por um momento e só então Maurílio percebeu os arranhões na pele macia “Desculpa” disse, baixo, deixando as mãos bagunçarem os cabelos já bagunçados para deixar ainda mais linda aquela fotografia, e deu um beijo tenro nos lábios do namorado.

Reinaldo murmurou um “tudo bem”, e permaneceram assim, como num retrato eternizado, apenas as respirações voltando ao normal trazendo qualquer mobilidade para aquela imagem.

Infelizmente, assim como fotografias, aquela não poderia durar pra sempre. Foi Maurílio quem se moveu primeiro, dando um selinho nos lábios de Reinaldo. “Eu preciso de um banho.” disse, contra os lábios do Uber, sentindo a combinação de lubrificante, suor e gozo por todo sua pele. Deixou o corpo de Reinaldo cair ao lado do seu, trazendo movimento à imagem ao tentar de levantar.

“Espera um pouco” veio o pedido meio sem graça. Maurílio o olhava com carinho, esperando, e Reinaldo se levantou, indo até a poltrona para buscar sua Polaroid e voltando para seu lado na cama.

Maurílio sorriu. Seu sorriso mais lindo e mais sincero, e esperou Reinaldo bater aquela foto sua, sabendo que o motorista também iria querer um particular álbum de recordações.

Reinaldo se recostou na cama, e embora ainda quisesse um banho, Maurílio deitou sobre seu peito, observando a imagem que aparecia na foto instantânea. Parecia boa, mas o sorriso no rosto de Reinaldo era uma fotografia melhor ainda.

Ele suspirou. Naquele quarto escuro, com as cortinas fechadas, o frescor do início de noite, e o jeito que Reinaldo fazia um cafuné em seus cabelos, seus olhos refletindo tanto amor, ele sabia que precisava eternizar aquele momento em sua própria memória, aproveitando cada segundo.

Pois tanto amor assim não poderia ser retratado fielmente em nenhuma fotografia, não importa a qualidade da câmera.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por terem chegado até aqui! Comentários são muito bem vindos!


End file.
